


His Worth - book cover

by deinonychus_1



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/pseuds/deinonychus_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e-book cover for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2683289">His Worth</a> by AislinCeivun</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Worth - book cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislinCeivun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683289) by [AislinCeivun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/pseuds/AislinCeivun). 



**His Worth by AislinCeivun**

If you haven't done so already, go read it! Go read it now! Shoo! :-)

[Full size 600 x 800 version here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/deinonychus_1/13170103/233787/233787_original.jpg)


End file.
